Archive:Team - HB Spiritual Overload
The Spiritual Overload team uses Necromancer's Soul Reaping along with various Spirits to provide very high energy management for the necromancers, along with the various benefits and offense from the spirits. The Necromancers tend to play hybrid roles, while the necromancers support the team while attacking the opposing team with either Curses or Channeling Magic. Example Build * There are many variants of a Spirit Spam team, so many in fact that it is not really possible to post an exact build of exactly what skills, attribute, spirits ect...to use. * Rather than set an exact team, an example will be given to give the readers of this article an idea as to what to run. The Spirit Spammer (Razah) name="hbso 1" prof=ritua/range commun=12+1+3 spawni=11+1 wilder=6wanderlustpainshadowsonganguishuniondisplacementquicknesssignet/build Necromancer Hybrid 1 (Olias) name="hbso 2" prof=necro/ritua soulre=11+2+1 curses=10+2 restor=10markfaintheartednesssufferinghasteof lost soulstransferbody and soullife/build Necromancer Hybrid 2 (Master of Whispers) name="hbso 3" prof=necro/ritua soulre=10+1+1 channe=11 restor=10of remedyburnstrikeriftlightbody and soultransferbloodsong/build The Player (You) * The example give below will be a BoA Assassin, but there are countless variants as to what the player can run. name="hbso 4" prof=assas/warri dagger=11+1+1 critic=12+1 deadly=6+1prisonstancelotus strikefangsspider strikeof steeldefensessignet/build Suggestions for Variants * Curses: Barbs,Soul Barbs,Defile Flesh,Parasitic Bond. * Soul Reaping: Icy Veins * Blood Magic: Life Siphon,Spoil Victor. * Death Magic: Animate Bone Minions,Toxic Chill,Rising Bile. * Communing: Dissonance,Disenchantment,Mighty Was Vorizun. * Restoration Magic: Preservation,Weapon of Warding,Wielder's Boon,Resilient Weapon,Vengeful Weapon. * Channeling Magic: Channeled Strike,Cruel Was Daoshen,Destructive was Glaive,Lamentation,Renewing Surge,Destruction. Suggestions for the Player's Build * Build:A/W Moebius Impaler * Build:Rt/any Glaive's Priest * Build:W/any Dragon Sword * Build:P/any Conditional Paragon * Build:W/A Lone Ganksman * Build:R/Mo Burning Arrow Ranger * Build:R/Mo Prepared Shot Ranger * Build:D/Mo Wounding Strike Spiker * Build:P/D Ebon Dust Skirmisher * Build:A/any Impaler * Build:R/Mo Cripshot * Build:N/Me Reaper of Humility * Build:W/E Shock Axe Build Usage * This is very much a holding build, so you will most likely be holding the center shrine, there are a good deal of things to take into consideration. * 1. Examine your opponents team, if the team has an Assassin prepare with Displacement, if they have elementalists SPREAD YOUR HEROES OUT and set up Shelter if you have it. * 2. Capping, this is generally the players job, depending on your build you may or may not choose to go after the secondary shrines. * 3. Survival, your builds survival may vary, the example build lacks an anti spike. Spirit Transfer helps greatly as a partial infuse health-esque skill, and there should always be plenty of spirits. * After you're prepared, set up your spirits. Spirits are the key to this build, spread them out if at all possible. Spirits such as Life and Destruction are very recyclable and restore energy to your necromancer when destroyed/expired. * Do your role, choose unprotected targets to attack, or jumbled up heroes to hit with Spirit Rift or whatever AoE spell you may have. * A rather aggressive tactic is to wipe the enemy team and rush to the resurrection shrine and set up spirits around it, this build is more successful with this tactic because of its nearly unlimited energy, whereas other builds would eventually run out and have to retreat.